The Tournament
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Finished]The Smashers have a tournement coming up. Will friendships be broken, or can the Smashers defy the Master Hand?
1. A sign

A/N Hello, there. It's Shadowsong again, writing another fic. I know this one has been done before somewhere, but I decided to write one anyway. Just a two or three chapter story, I'm not good at super long ones, but hey, I tried.  
  
Also, I have something to say I need to let out regarding one of my fics-  
  
As I noticed in one of the reviews of one of my Super Smash Brothers fics, a reviewer said it was 'Kind of pointless'. Well, I wasn't trying to write an essay on world peace or stop the war in the Middle East, or even make a point on anything in particular. It was not supposed to change the ideas of the people that made the Super Smash Brothers game. I wrote it because it was an idea that struck me. If he or she reads this, please take it into consideration. If you don't like my writing, then take your eyes elsewhere. Thank you.  
  
Let the fic begin! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah right. What do you think I meant when I said in the paragraph above, "not supposed to change the ideas of the people that made the Super Smash Brothers game""? My colleagues? Really. If I worked with Nintendo, I would NOT be on More on Just letting you all know.  
  
(Begin Chapter One)  
  
Young Link wielded his sword with grace only known to ten-year-olds. Repeatedly stabbing at the other 'Smasher', Bowser, he dealt damage. Bowser attempted to claw him, but the nimble Hylian leapt back and fired an arrow, burning the peeved turtle.  
  
Bowser charged, roaring, and spinning at the same time. Young Link leapt into the air, and thrust downward with his Kokiri sword, sending Bowser into the air. As Bowser flew up, Young Link uncorked a bottle of Moo Moo Milk, and promptly drank it, smugly wiping the milk foam from his lips.  
  
"GAME!"  
  
Young Link froze as he had to do after every battle, hand in mid-wipe.  
  
A sudden whir took him off his feet, and he was at the stat counting area, where his quickly put his hands akimbo on his hips, baby blue eyes staring at the screen. His pose stood for the thirty seconds the player scanned over the stats that he or she- Young Link didn't ever get to see the player, only obeying their commands- had achieved.  
  
Bowser was at the bottom of the screen, silently planning revenge on the young boy  
  
. After the player pressed start, Young Link rapidly sped off the screen in fear of-  
  
"ROOOOOOAAAARRRR!"  
  
That one angry opponent.  
  
Young Link ran towards the cool-off room where all the Smashers went to rest after a battle, no matter how short or easy it had been. Maybe if he got in there and locked the door-  
  
A huge claw enveloped him, wrapping around his neck.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Gak-Zel-ack-da!" he choked, hands scrabbling at his neck. "Heee-ack-lp!" He tore at the scaly claw that had grabbed him, hoping Zelda, the only person Bowser listened to besides the Master Hand, was near.  
  
"Bowser! Let him go!" Zelda, clothed in her usual pink dress, ran over, and glared at the irate Smasher. "Or I'll call the Master Hand up!"  
  
Bowser growled and dropped Young Link, and stormed away, his footsteps making the walls shudder and glass rattle.  
  
Zelda bent over Young Link. "What did you do? Beat him again?"  
  
Young Link rubbed his chafed neck. "It wasn't my fault! The person that played me was better then the person who played Bowser!"  
  
Zelda rolled her amethyst eyes. "Well, just ignore him and chill out in the rest area." She turned, dress swirling. "If he gives you any more trouble, just call, all right?"  
  
The small Hylian nodded, then cracked open the door to the rest area, and went in, collapsing on a cushion-like couch as soon as he reached on, grabbing for a soda as he did. Zelda smiled slightly as she walked down the hall to her room, waiting to be called to fight.  
  
She had been watching Young Link and Bowser fight, and knew what would happen. Anytime those two were in sight of the other, chaos usually ensued.  
  
(In the rest area)  
  
Young Link sipped at his root beer, belching occasionally. His sore and beaten body was recovering, and he sunk into the couch, glad he hadn't been called again to fight, or used in the training center.  
  
The door to the rest area slammed open, and a worn out Roy stumbled on, crumpling on a green couch, his head dropping forward.  
  
"You okay?" asked Young Link out of character. Sure, he annoyed the knight and often stole his sword for the fun of it, but he had never seen him so exhausted.  
  
Roy didn't answer, just did a sort of grunt and sank farther into the squashy sofa.  
  
The door banged open again, this time Samus, Mario and Mewtwo coming in. Samus wet a cloth from the sink in the corner and dropped it over Roy's forehand, pressing it on with a armored hand. "The human playing set us three, all level nines, against Roy, who was being played. The player wasn't very good- a level one, I suspect, if it weren't a live person." She shrugged. "We wouldn't of gone so hard, but we had to."  
  
Young Link closed his sapphire eyes. "Ouch."  
  
Mewtwo nodded, speaking in his telepathic manner. (A/N I can't figure out how to do italics, it messes up when I do it. If it does these weird figures, just ignore it please. I won't do it again if it does. I'll take out the quotations if it works in the next chapter. If it doesn't, the quotations stay.) i "Yes, he was thoroughly beaten. I would suggest sending in a clone the next time he battles, though they are not as good," /i he advised, tilting his head towards the slumped figure on the sofa.  
  
Mario nodded, speaking in his Italian dialect. "Yesa, Roya take bad beating. Must hurta lota!"  
  
Samus, having said her share, went over to the Smashers bulletin board, where the posts of lost weapons, clothing and various items were stapled up for notice. Also, warning from the Master Hand were on there, chewing out the Smashers for destroying the halls on accident were there, refreshed at least twice a week.  
  
The space bounty hunter peered at a new notice. "Hey, look at this!"  
  
"Is it a new threat to rip out our intestines if we break another trophy in the gallery?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then I'm not interested."  
  
Samus glared at Young Link, though he couldn't see her eyes past her helmet. "It's a tournement announcement, saying, 'A tournement is to be in two days at the arena chosen by the Master Hand. All Super Smash Brother Melee characters are supposed to come. Be there by 6:00 Wednesday.'. Well it doesn't sound that bad."  
  
Mewtwo came over, his thick tail swishing back in forth in thought. i "Well, we have to join then, don't we?" i he said slowly.  
  
Young Link gleefully leapt up. "My chance to get back at Bowser for being mean on my own, not controlled by someone else!"  
  
"Do you ever listen to yourself?" asked Samus, thinking still about the tournement.  
  
"I try not to."  
  
(End Chapter One)  
  
A/N Woo hoo. There's chapter one.  
  
::nudges review button:: Come on. You know you want to. Just a little click and your fingers on the keyboard. That's all it takes. Come on. ::clicks tongue, a method used to attract cats in my my household:: Oops, wrong thing to do. ::brings out glaive:: This is what I use on readers that choose not to review.  
  
Little nagging thought at the back of my mind: Um, but then they can't read it anymore.  
  
Me: Shoot. ::stuffs glaive away:: Just review, please. 


	2. The list

A/N Ah, yet again, the keyboard calls. Well, my muses phoned me and gave me the next chapter to The Tournament. And guess who's stuck writing it?  
  
I might make this longer then originally longer then expected. Like usual.  
  
I thank my reviewers so far for reviewing. ::bows and hands over pocky::  
  
Disclaimer: I never will own anything, except my stories. So shoot me.  
  
(Begin Chapter Two)  
  
(Tuesday afternoon, rest area)  
  
All the Smashers were excited about the tournament coming up, even Mr. Game and Watch, who rarely showed expression or emotion.  
  
The rest area was crowded as the Super Smash Brother characters furiously struggled to get a look at the sign.  
  
"When is it?" asked Gannondorf, shoving his way through the horde of Smashers.  
  
Samus, lounging in a corner, already having read the sign and told everybody, lazily said, "Six o'clock on Wednesday."  
  
Gannondorf pushed his way through the crowd (again) and went up to Samus, an evil grin playing around the corners of his lips. "Are you going?" His hand 'accidentally' jerked forward towards her thigh, which was covered in armor.  
  
Samus whacked it away with her gun, and kicked out violently. "Hentai!"  
  
Gannondorf's hand was slowly swelling to the size of a soccer ball, but he grinned anyway. "Oh, a tough one!"  
  
Link was on a couch not far away. He was polishing his sword, and commented to Gannondorf, "Quit trying to get a girl, Gannondorf. Your sick mind just makes it worse."  
  
Gannondorf turned to look at the smug Hero of Time. "Fairy boy!"  
  
Link instantly thought of Navi, and shrugged. "I never really liked her anyway. Compared to you, she was great though."  
  
Gannondorf growled. "You litt-"  
  
"What are you going to do, Ganny? I beat you bad last time we fought. Gonna try again?"  
  
Gannondorf snarled as he tried to grab Link's foot, but slender fingers gripped the gauntlet-ed hand. "Gannondorf, cut it out. You too, Link."  
  
Zelda stared firmly down at the two, mortal enemies to the bone. "Stop it right now. If you two really want to battle, do it at the arenas, not here."  
  
Link's sapphire eyes connected with Zelda's scarlet orbs. "Sure, Zelda..." He threw one last glare at the Gerudo and settled back into the couch.  
  
Peach, wanting to get to Zelda, whacked her frying pan around, injuring a few Smashers, then finally reaching Zelda. "Did you read the fine print at the bottom of the notice?"  
  
Zelda raised a blond eyebrow. "No..."  
  
Peach become aware that Link was here, and swung her frying pan, slamming it into his head. Zelda gasped. "Peach-"  
  
"Better. Now he can't listen!" said the princess triumphantly, tucking away her frying pan and pulling out a tennis racket.  
  
Zelda threw a reproachful look at her friend. "I doubt he was in the first place."  
  
Peach shrugged, saying, "He isn't hurt! Now, at the bottom in fine print, it said that the Master Hand is going to pair up who goes against who."  
  
Zelda pursed her lips. "Great. I'll be against either my boyfriend or friends. Like last time!"  
  
Peach narrowly dodged Yoshi rolling past in his egg chasing Ness for stealing his piece of fruit again. Giving the dinosaur a good whack on the egg, she turned back to Zelda. "Well, you can't help it that he doesn't like you."  
  
Zelda rolled her crimson eyes, jumping lightly as Yoshi and Ness almost bulled straight into her. "No, I can't... Yoshi! Ness! Cut it ou-"  
  
The sound of breaking glass and horrified gasps of the Smashers told those who were not looking what happened.  
  
"Let me guess- Ness ran into the lottery machine again," muttered Samus, getting up off of the sofa. "The Yoshi collided into him. Why must they do that?"  
  
Roy and Fox were pulling the two miscreants out of the pile of yet to be won trophies. "I can't believe this is the- what time is this, Roy?"  
  
The knight peered at the number of tallies on the wall next to the broken lottery machine stand. "Er, sixth. No, wait, I have to add this time." He scrawled a small mark into the wall with his swordtip. "Seventh," he announced.  
  
The pilot rolled his looked up at the ceiling. "Next thing you know, the Master Hand's going to kill them both the next time anybody plays Classic, no matter what level the player put the settings on."  
  
Roy nodded. "That's believable."  
  
Marth, who was lounging nearby, added, "I bet he'll sic all the Goombas on those two in Classic Mode or drown them in acid."  
  
"Or something of the same kind of pleasure," said Roy, stuffing the trophies in a corner.  
  
(Tuesday evening, Smasher Preparing room)  
  
The Master Hand sternly looked at all the Smashers, each wearing a semi-innocent look on their faces. Well, some of them, like Gannondorf or Mewtwo could never look quite childlike or cute, but they tried, looking even scarier.  
  
"Now, I know you all have some pent-up steam you need to release lately-"  
  
"We always have pent-up steam to release," muttered Fox.  
  
The Master Hand austerely glared at the canine, but the pilot's eyes were at the floor. The immense glove continued, waggling its fingers to emphasis his its words.  
  
"So I have decided to create this tournament, to beat the other up as much as they want. Perhaps THAT will lessen your anger."  
  
"So when do we start?" asked Gannondorf, rubbing his gauntlets against his other hand. "I'm ready to beat up anybody."  
  
Link kept his azure eyes down and murmured, "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Gannondorf threw a punch at Link, who swiftly ducked it and slashed out with his sword.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" yelled the Gerudo, kicking violently out.  
  
Link lashed out with his hookshot and missed, scoring the floor deeply. Gannondorf quickly slammed his fist into the Hero of Time's head, sending Link flying into the wall.  
  
As soon as he smashed into the wall, the boy was up again, and fired three arrows at his mortal enemy, damaging him further.  
  
"STOP!" roared the Master Hand, grabbing Gannondorf and shoving him in a corner in one fluid movement. Link was breathing heavily, but managed a satisfied grin. "Ha!"  
  
"This is what I mean," muttered the Master Hand, "Just attacks, I shouldn't of let Nintendo put mortal enimies together in the same fighting game..." He sighed, and out of no where he pulled out several sheets of paper. "This is the order of who is fighting who. Have fun!" With an evil chuckle, he left the room, leaving the confused Smashers to themselves.  
  
Samus snatched up the sheaf of paper, and quickly read down the list:  
  
"Roy v.s Marth.  
  
Yoshi v.s Ness.  
  
Samus v.s Captain Falcon  
  
Mario v.s Luigi  
  
Zelda v.s DK  
  
Mr. Game and Watch v.s Jigglypuff  
  
Fox v.s Falco  
  
Kirby v.s Mewtwo  
  
Ice Climbers v.s Peach  
  
Gannondorf v.s Link  
  
Pikachu v.s Pichu  
  
Young Link v.s Bowser."  
  
The bounty hunter read them out loud with manifest disbelief.  
  
Young Link smiled to himself, and cast a glance at Bowser, a fire in his eyes. He caught the turtle's scarlet eyes and grinned. I'm going to beat him tomorrow! thought Young Link triumphantly.  
  
However, most of the other Smashers weren't happy. Marth and Roy were good friends, never liking battling the other. Pikachu and Pichu were also, and so were Yoshi and Ness.  
  
Kirby hated Mewtwo, and knew that the Master Hand had purposely put them together. Squeaking his fury, he set up a loud clamor, along with Ness's muttered curses you would not expect from him.  
  
Zelda promptly cuffed the pair. "Live with it!"  
  
(End Chapter Two)  
  
A/N Gomen for not updating in a while. I've been super busy. One Friday night I went to Wolf Park, three hour drive, but well worth it. (You probably guessed where I live now.) Then I went camping the night after, and didn't get on the internet for a few days. Gomen, sorry, I really am. I hoped you liked this chapter.  
  
I'm so happy that I actually have reviews for this story! Sarah Ex Elmino (Or somthing like that, sorry) (I forgot the name of the other reviewer... Gomen times a million, but you know who you are.) 


	3. The first battles

A/N Hello, there. It's Shadowsong again, writing another fic. I know this one has been done before somewhere, but I decided to write one anyway. Just a two or three chapter story, I'm not good at super long ones, but hey, I tried.  
  
Also, I have something to say I need to let out regarding one of my fics-  
  
As I noticed in one of the reviews of one of my Super Smash Brothers fics, a reviewer said it was 'Kind of pointless'. Well, I wasn't trying to write an essay on world peace or stop the war in the Middle East, or even make a point on anything in particular. It was not supposed to change the ideas of the people that made the Super Smash Brothers game. I wrote it because it was an idea that struck me. If he or she reads this, please take it into consideration. If you don't like my writing, then take your eyes elsewhere. Thank you.  
  
Let the fic begin! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah right. What do you think I meant when I said in the paragraph above, "not supposed to change the ideas of the people that made the Super Smash Brothers game""? My colleagues? Really. If I worked with Nintendo, I would NOT be on More on Just letting you all know.  
  
(Begin Chapter One)  
  
Young Link wielded his sword with grace only known to ten-year-olds. Repeatedly stabbing at the other 'Smasher', Bowser, he dealt damage. Bowser attempted to claw him, but the nimble Hylian leapt back and fired an arrow, burning the peeved turtle.  
  
Bowser charged, roaring, and spinning at the same time. Young Link leapt into the air, and thrust downward with his Kokiri sword, sending Bowser into the air. As Bowser flew up, Young Link uncorked a bottle of Moo Milk, and promptly drank it, smugly wiping the milk foam from his lips.  
  
"GAME!"  
  
Young Link froze as he had to do after every battle, hand in mid-wipe.  
  
A sudden whir took him off his feet, and he was at the stat counting area, where his quickly put his hands akimbo on his hips, baby blue eyes staring at the screen. His pose stood for the thirty seconds the player scanned over the stats that he or she- Young Link didn't ever get to see the player, only obeying their commands- had achieved.  
  
Bowser was at the bottom of the screen, silently planning revenge on the young boy  
  
. After the player pressed start, Young Link rapidly sped off the screen in fear of-  
  
"ROOOOOOAAAARRRR!"  
  
That one angry opponent.  
  
Young Link ran towards the cool-off room where all the Smashers went to rest after a battle, no matter how short or easy it had been. Maybe if he got in there and locked the door-  
  
A huge claw enveloped him, wrapping around his neck.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Gak-Zel-ack-da!" he choked, hands scrabbling at his neck. "Heee-ack-lp!" He tore at the scaly claw that had grabbed him, hoping Zelda, the only person Bowser listened to besides the Master Hand, was near.  
  
"Bowser! Let him go!" Zelda, clothed in her usual pink dress, ran over, and glared at the irate Smasher. "Or I'll call the Master Hand up!"  
  
Bowser growled and dropped Young Link, and stormed away, his footsteps making the walls shudder and glass rattle.  
  
Zelda bent over Young Link. "What did you do? Beat him again?"  
  
Young Link rubbed his chafed neck. "It wasn't my fault! The person that played me was better then the person who played Bowser!"  
  
Zelda rolled her amethyst eyes. "Well, just ignore him and chill out in the rest area." She turned, dress swirling. "If he gives you any more trouble, just call, all right?"  
  
The small Hylian nodded, then cracked open the door to the rest area, and went in, collapsing on a cushion-like couch as soon as he reached on, grabbing for a soda as he did. Zelda smiled slightly as she walked down the hall to her room, waiting to be called to fight.  
  
She had been watching Young Link and Bowser fight, and knew what would happen. Anytime those two were in sight of the other, chaos usually ensued.  
  
(In the rest area)  
  
Young Link sipped at his root beer, belching occasionally. His sore and beaten body was recovering, and he sunk into the couch, glad he hadn't been called again to fight, or used in the training center.  
  
The door to the rest area slammed open, and a worn out Roy stumbled on, crumpling on a green couch, his head dropping forward.  
  
"You okay?" asked Young Link out of character. Sure, he annoyed the knight and often stole his sword for the fun of it, but he had never seen him so exhausted.  
  
Roy didn't answer, just did a sort of grunt and sank farther into the squashy sofa.  
  
The door banged open again, this time Samus, Mario and Mewtwo coming in. Samus wet a cloth from the sink in the corner and dropped it over Roy's forehand, pressing it on with a armored hand. "The human playing set us three, all level nines, against Roy, who was being played. The player wasn't very good- a level one, I suspect, if it weren't a live person." She shrugged. "We wouldn't of gone so hard, but we had to."  
  
Young Link closed his sapphire eyes. "Ouch."  
  
Mewtwo nodded, speaking in his telepathic manner. (A/N I can't figure out how to do italics, it messes up when I do it. If it does these weird figures, just ignore it please. I won't do it again if it does. I'll take out the quotations if it works in the next chapter. If it doesn't, the quotations stay.) i "Yes, he was thoroughly beaten. I would suggest sending in a clone the next time he battles, though they are not as good," /i he advised, tilting his head towards the slumped figure on the sofa.  
  
Mario nodded, speaking in his Italian dialect. "Yesa, Roya take bad beating. Must hurta lota!"  
  
Samus, having said her share, went over to the Smashers bulletin board, where the posts of lost weapons, clothing and various items were stapled up for notice. Also, warning from the Master Hand were on there, chewing out the Smashers for destroying the halls on accident were there, refreshed at least twice a week.  
  
The space bounty hunter peered at a new notice. "Hey, look at this!"  
  
"Is it a new threat to rip out our intestines if we break another trophy in the gallery?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then I'm not interested."  
  
Samus glared at Young Link, though he couldn't see her eyes past her helmet. "It's a tournament announcement, saying, 'A tournament is to be in two days at the arena chosen by the Master Hand. All Super Smash Brother Melee characters are supposed to come. Be there by 6:00 Wednesday.'. Well it doesn't sound that bad."  
  
Mewtwo came over, his thick tail swishing back in forth in thought. i "Well, we have to join then, don't we?" i he said slowly.  
  
Young Link gleefully leapt up. "My chance to get back at Bowser for being mean on my own, not controlled by someone else!"  
  
"Do you ever listen to yourself?" asked Samus, thinking still about the tournament.  
  
"I try not to."  
  
(End Chapter One)  
  
A/N Woo hoo. There's chapter one.  
  
::nudges review button:: Come on. You know you want to. Just a little click and your fingers on the keyboard. That's all it takes. Come on. ::clicks tongue, a method used to attract cats in my household:: Oops, wrong thing to do. ::brings out glaive:: This is what I use on readers that choose not to review.  
  
Little nagging thought at the back of my mind: Um, but then they can't read it anymore.  
  
Me: Shoot. ::stuffs glaive away:: Just review, please.  
  
A/N Ah, yet again, the keyboard calls. Well, my muses phoned me and gave me the next chapter to The Tournament. And guess who's stuck writing it?  
  
I might make this longer then originally longer then expected. Like usual.  
  
I thank my reviewers so far for reviewing. ::bows and hands over pocky::  
  
Disclaimer: I never will own anything, except my stories. So shoot me.  
  
(Begin Chapter Two)  
  
(Tuesday afternoon, rest area)  
  
All the Smashers were excited about the tournament coming up, even Mr. Game and Watch, who rarely showed expression or emotion.  
  
The rest area was crowded as the Super Smash Brother characters furiously struggled to get a look at the sign.  
  
"When is it?" asked Gannondorf, shoving his way through the horde of Smashers.  
  
Samus, lounging in a corner, already having read the sign and told everybody, lazily said, "Six o'clock on Wednesday."  
  
Gannondorf pushed his way through the crowd (again) and went up to Samus, an evil grin playing around the corners of his lips. "Are you going?" His hand 'accidentally' jerked forward towards her thigh, which was covered in armor.  
  
Samus whacked it away with her gun, and kicked out violently. "Hentai!"  
  
Gannondorf's hand was slowly swelling to the size of a soccer ball, but he grinned anyway. "Oh, a tough one!"  
  
Link was on a couch not far away. He was polishing his sword, and commented to Gannondorf, "Quit trying to get a girl, Gannondorf. Your sick mind just makes it worse."  
  
Gannondorf turned to look at the smug Hero of Time. "Fairy boy!"  
  
Link instantly thought of Navi, and shrugged. "I never really liked her anyway. Compared to you, she was great though."  
  
Gannondorf growled. "You litt-"  
  
"What are you going to do, Ganny? I beat you bad last time we fought. Gonna try again?"  
  
Gannondorf snarled as he tried to grab Link's foot, but slender fingers gripped the gauntlet-ed hand. "Gannondorf, cut it out. You too, Link."  
  
Zelda stared firmly down at the two, mortal enemies to the bone. "Stop it right now. If you two really want to battle, do it at the arenas, not here."  
  
Link's sapphire eyes connected with Zelda's scarlet orbs. "Sure, Zelda..." He threw one last glare at the Gerudo and settled back into the couch.  
  
Peach, wanting to get to Zelda, whacked her frying pan around, injuring a few Smashers, then finally reaching Zelda. "Did you read the fine print at the bottom of the notice?"  
  
Zelda raised a blond eyebrow. "No..."  
  
Peach become aware that Link was here, and swung her frying pan, slamming it into his head. Zelda gasped. "Peach-"  
  
"Better. Now he can't listen!" said the princess triumphantly, tucking away her frying pan and pulling out a tennis racket.  
  
Zelda threw a reproachful look at her friend. "I doubt he was in the first place."  
  
Peach shrugged, saying, "He isn't hurt! Now, at the bottom in fine print, it said that the Master Hand is going to pair up who goes against who."  
  
Zelda pursed her lips. "Great. I'll be against either my boyfriend or friends. Like last time!"  
  
Peach narrowly dodged Yoshi rolling past in his egg chasing Ness for stealing his piece of fruit again. Giving the dinosaur a good whack on the egg, she turned back to Zelda. "Well, you can't help it that he doesn't like you."  
  
Zelda rolled her crimson eyes, jumping lightly as Yoshi and Ness almost bulled straight into her. "No, I can't... Yoshi! Ness! Cut it ou-"  
  
The sound of breaking glass and horrified gasps of the Smashers told those who were not looking what happened.  
  
"Let me guess- Ness ran into the lottery machine again," muttered Samus, getting up off of the sofa. "The Yoshi collided into him. Why must they do that?"  
  
Roy and Fox were pulling the two miscreants out of the pile of yet to be won trophies. "I can't believe this is the- what time is this, Roy?"  
  
The knight peered at the number of tallies on the wall next to the broken lottery machine stand. "Er, sixth. No, wait, I have to add this time." He scrawled a small mark into the wall with his swordtip. "Seventh," he announced.  
  
The pilot rolled his looked up at the ceiling. "Next thing you know, the Master Hand's going to kill them both the next time anybody plays Classic, no matter what level the player put the settings on."  
  
Roy nodded. "That's believable."  
  
Marth, who was lounging nearby, added, "I bet he'll sic all the Goombas on those two in Classic Mode or drown them in acid."  
  
"Or something of the same kind of pleasure," said Roy, stuffing the trophies in a corner.  
  
(Tuesday evening, Smasher Preparing room)  
  
The Master Hand sternly looked at all the Smashers, each wearing a semi-innocent look on their faces. Well, some of them, like Gannondorf or Mewtwo could never look quite childlike or cute, but they tried, looking even scarier.  
  
"Now, I know you all have some pent-up steam you need to release lately-"  
  
"We always have pent-up steam to release," muttered Fox.  
  
The Master Hand austerely glared at the canine, but the pilot's eyes were at the floor. The immense glove continued, waggling its fingers to emphasis his its words.  
  
"So I have decided to create this tournament, to beat the other up as much as they want. Perhaps THAT will lessen your anger."  
  
"So when do we start?" asked Gannondorf, rubbing his gauntlets against his other hand. "I'm ready to beat up anybody."  
  
Link kept his azure eyes down and murmured, "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Gannondorf threw a punch at Link, who swiftly ducked it and slashed out with his sword.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" yelled the Gerudo, kicking violently out.  
  
Link lashed out with his hookshot and missed, scoring the floor deeply. Gannondorf quickly slammed his fist into the Hero of Time's head, sending Link flying into the wall.  
  
As soon as he smashed into the wall, the boy was up again, and fired three arrows at his mortal enemy, damaging him further.  
  
"STOP!" roared the Master Hand, grabbing Gannondorf and shoving him in a corner in one fluid movement. Link was breathing heavily, but managed a satisfied grin. "Ha!"  
  
"This is what I mean," muttered the Master Hand, "Just attacks, I shouldn't of let Nintendo put mortal enimies together in the same fighting game..." He sighed, and out of no where he pulled out several sheets of paper. "This is the order of who is fighting who. Have fun!" With an evil chuckle, he left the room, leaving the confused Smashers to themselves.  
  
Samus snatched up the sheaf of paper, and quickly read down the list:  
  
"Roy v.s Marth.  
  
Yoshi v.s Ness.  
  
Samus v.s Captain Falcon  
  
Mario v.s Luigi  
  
Zelda v.s DK  
  
Mr. Game and Watch v.s Jigglypuff  
  
Fox v.s Falco  
  
Kirby v.s Mewtwo  
  
Ice Climbers v.s Peach  
  
Gannondorf v.s Link  
  
Pikachu v.s Pichu  
  
Young Link v.s Bowser."  
  
The bounty hunter read them out loud with manifest disbelief.  
  
Young Link smiled to himself, and cast a glance at Bowser, a fire in his eyes. He caught the turtle's scarlet eyes and grinned. I'm going to beat him tomorrow! thought Young Link triumphantly.  
  
However, most of the other Smashers weren't happy. Marth and Roy were good friends, never liking battling the other. Pikachu and Pichu were also, and so were Yoshi and Ness.  
  
Kirby hated Mewtwo, and knew that the Master Hand had purposely put them together. Squeaking his fury, he set up a loud clamor, along with Ness's muttered curses you would not expect from him.  
  
Zelda promptly cuffed the pair. "Live with it!"  
  
(End Chapter Two)  
  
A/N Gomen for not updating in a while. I've been super busy. One Friday night I went to Wolf Park, three hour drive, but well worth it. (You probably guessed where I live now.) Then I went camping the night after, and didn't get on the internet for a few days. Gomen, sorry, I really am. I hoped you liked this chapter.  
  
I'm so happy that I actually have reviews for this story! Sarah Ex Elmino (Or something like that, sorry) (I forgot the name of the other reviewer... Gomen times a million, but you know who you are.)  
  
::nudges review button:: Come on, reviews appreciated!  
  
A/N Man this week has gone by fast. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
  
In the list of 'tournament' Smashers, I completely forgot to add Dr. Mario! I won't add him in, because he'll have no one to battle. I'm sure I've forgotten somebody... but I can't think of it.  
  
Read and review please!  
  
(Begin Chapter Three)  
  
The Smashers weren't as psyched to participate as before, but they still collected their weapons, and sat in the room where they could see battles being taken place.  
  
This battle was set in the Big Blue- neither Roy nor Marth were very fast, and could easily be whipped away be the speeding cars.  
  
"This ought to be something to remember," muttered Zelda, her scarlet hued eyes on the empty field. "When was the last time those two fought on their own?"  
  
"I don't they ever did," murmured Samus, who was sitting next to her, back. "Never. The Master Hand is just being cruel."  
  
The princess mutely nodded, still watching the arena, where vehicles raced by at amazing speeds.  
  
"Hyrule never had stuff like this," said Zelda, toying with the hem of her dress. "Just carts."  
  
"And whackoes attempting to take over it," added Link, his sapphire eyes on Gannondorf.  
  
The Gerudo, a few benches away, snarled angrily, "We'll see if you talk as tough later during our match!" He emphasized 'our'.  
  
Link smirked, and smugly turned back to the whirling melee of automobiles, a light dancing in his azure orbs.  
  
Zelda sternly eyed her friend. "Is that such a good idea?"  
  
The Hero of Time shrugged. "We'll settle it at the match." He looked at her. "Really Zelda. Who do you think is better?"  
  
Zelda loyally replied, "You, of course," but a nagging thought at the back of her mind threatened to spill. She set her eyes on the arena.  
  
The announcer, who no Smasher had even seen, nor the Master Hand, called out:  
  
"Roy versus Marth!"  
  
Roy, his red hair shining in the sun of the stadium, suddenly appeared on a vehicle, frozen. Marth appeared not to far away, cobalt locks fluttering in the breeze created by rushing cars.  
  
"One... two..." the Smashers murmured to themselves, as they did every battle.  
  
"GO!" yelled the announcer.  
  
Marth, sorrow in his eyes, leapt forward half-heartedly, sword slashing down in a flash of green and red.  
  
Roy countered it, though with not as much strength as he would of used battling enimies, not friends. Slicing upward, he caught Marth a terrible blow to the stomach, sending him backwards onto a speeding car.  
  
However, the knight wasn't so lucky. His right foot hung back, and it caught on the black pavement. He fell onto the street- and was whooshed off- stage.  
  
"That didn't look right," said Mewtwo. "I saw his left foot deliberately lift, setting him off balance." The Poke'mon raised his purple eyes at the arena, where Roy reappearing. "I suppose that was a suicide of sorts?"  
  
Luigi, who was sitting nearby, nodded. "Aye, I saw it too!" With an afterthought, he added, "Ho ho."  
  
Mario was not paying any attention to the battle- he was playing Super Mario Brothers Three. "Hm?" he asked, furiously punching buttons with his gloved fingers.  
  
Luigi elbowed his attention span-lacking brother. "Pay attention!" he said in his Italian accent. "You might go soon." The words 'go' had a slight twang to it.  
  
Mario, not really caring, continued jumping over bricks, defeating Goombas and turning into a raccoon Mario, all in his own little world.  
  
Samus was fidgeting with her buckles on her armor. She really didn't want to see Roy and Marth fight- they often teased and laughed at the other, but were friends all the same. It was worse knowing Yoshi and Ness were next.  
  
During this time, Roy and Marth had been parrying blows from each other's swords when Marth stopped attacking, and ducked, kicking out.  
  
Roy went flying, and slammed into a car, lying there, still. His damage level was at nearly 200 percent.  
  
Marth gained another painful look in his eyes- he didn't want to chicken out, but he didn't want to continue hurting his friend. Running towards Roy, he leapt forward, sword coming down for a knock-out blow-  
  
Fwapp! Roy's sword sprang up and swiftly blocked Marth's, and the booted foot lashed out, catching the prince in the leg and sending him off the stage into the air. Becoming a starry speck, it rose up and-  
  
"GAME!" the announcer cried, and Roy and Marth were transported to the hallway outside of the arena.  
  
"Will they be okay?" asked Zelda anxiously. "Because-"  
  
"They will," said Link stubbornly. "They've toughed out worse before."  
  
But Link's blue eyes betrayed a hint of worry.  
  
Zelda turned her crimson orbs towards the arena. Yoshi and Ness were quickly transported out of their sets into a different arena.  
  
All the Smashers except the four who were not there waited silently. Captain Falcon had even developed an annoying habit of tapping his feet on the bench in front of him. Samus kicked him.  
  
"Cut it out, will you?" she hissed.  
  
He turned and flashed a grin. "Of course, dear."  
  
A harder punt sent the racer out of his seat onto the floor.  
  
The stage was Poke'mon Stadium. Ness, when appeared, froze, as he had learned when applying for the job at SSB:M. Yoshi did also, though to those who looked closely, he twitched his eyes once or twice.  
  
The Smashers murmured to themselves, "One...two..."  
  
"GO!" yelled the announcer, and the battle was on.  
  
Yoshi and Ness started to rev up their weapons- then suddenly stopped.  
  
...?  
  
The Smashers all snapped to attention then. Most had been looking down, or in Captain Falcon's case, were literally on the floor. No one had wanted to see the battle of the two closest friends who were not in the same game originally.  
  
Zelda had been making a ball of Din's Fire twirl around in her hand. The silence made her look up. "What is-" Then she stopped.  
  
And the reason was obvious.  
  
Both dinosaur and child had both ran off the stage in oppisite directions, into the abyss below!  
  
Gasps and muttered, "I told you so"'s were evident in the crowd of game characters.  
  
Samus was staring. "They... commited gamer suicide so they didn't have to fight the other."  
  
The pair reappeared, and ran off again, intent on their original focus.  
  
"I'd call that a sure friendship," said Zelda quietly.  
  
"GAME!" screamed the announcer, but for the first time, he showed... emotion. The characters actually heard a sniff from him.  
  
"Did the announcer just cry?" asked Link in disbelief.  
  
Samus nodded, increduolus. "Yes. The announcer showed emotion."  
  
Peach fainted on the spot.  
  
Samus, Zelda, and Nana quickly got up and rushed to the girl's bathrooms with the passed out princess in their arms. Dousing her hair in water, they enventually revived her, but the first thing she said- well, more shrieked- "My hair!" and fainted again.  
  
Zelda got a wet paper towel and gently wiped Peach's face until she came back. "Get over it Peach. Really."  
  
Samus suddenly clapped her armored hand to her mouth. "My match against Captain Falcon!" She sped off, boots clanking in the corridors.  
  
Nana muttered under her breath, "That shouldn't take long- he'll be staring at her too long to attack Samus anyway."  
  
About a minute later, Samus came back, undamaged and barely even out of breath. "I beat him- he was staring at me the whole time for so long I just kicked him repeatedly until he fell off."  
  
(End Chapter Three)  
  
A/N I have no idea why I made Peach faint. It seemed like a weird, twisted idea to me.  
  
Review please! 


	4. Sibling Love

A/N Hello, again, all ye peoples.

::hears a pair of crickets::

Well, I suppose you count too.

I am really sorry about the whole not writing for a couple of weeks thing. My laptop crashed, and I was lucky to get it on this time. That's why I plan to spend my whole morning writing. Well, except to eat, but you understand me.

There will be about two chapters more, and I'm changing the summary. Check it out to see!

Disclaimer:: I OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!

Person in white coat: Beg pardon, miss. You need to go back to your room.

Me: Yay! The FUZZY one! Where I can bounce off the walls and visit all my purple-polka dotted friends...

Read and review!

(Begin Chapter Four)

Now the Super Smash Brothers were angry at the Master Hand, and all of them decided- instead of fighting their friends, they would all go 'commit' Smasher suicide.

Young Link did not like this.

"But I hate that overgrown turtle!" he yelled. "Why can't I just... crush him or something!" He stamped off heatedly, his cerulean eyes fierce.

Samus, who had the rest of the Smasher girls with her, came up. "What happened? We were in the bathroom reviving Peach."

"My HAIR!"

"Peach, just... buy a wig or something."

"Grr..."

Fox quickly answered. "We've decided to defy the Master Hand and just... well, run off the edge twice and not fight our friends, like Marth and Roy did. Except little elf-boy wanted to kick Bowser's butt." He threw a look over at Young Link sulking on the couch.

Zelda had been looking at the poster with the pairs of fighters on it. "Why don't you let him? It's a good excuse to beat up Bowser, and they hate each other. Twill let off some steam." Her scarlet eyes trailed over to the young boy staring at the floor.

Falco shrugged. "Sounds good... but then again, we all wanted to disobey the Master Hand, but I suppose on straggler won't make such a deadly difference."

Zelda hastily corrected him. "Actually, me too. I'm not bowing down to DK. He's scared of me."

Mewtwo shrugged. "I suppose," he said in his telepathic voice. His violet eyes were on the arena, where Mario and Luigi appeared. They paused there. It was the Fountain Of Dreams, and the water chimed as it fell into the water.

"You know, I never thought the Master Hand would be this cruel," murmured Zelda, waiting for the announcer, who had recovered, to begin the start of the match. Also, the Smashers refused to count now. It was silence, except for the shuffling of feet, paws, or claws and the murmurs, such as the ones like Zelda's.

"Nor did I, but then, he's taken a nasty turn since the earlier Super Smash Brothers," commented Samus. "You weren't there- you were still in Hyrule, I believe. But it was much easier then... except now he had to bring in his twin brother."

Peach, who was pinning up her hair, muttered crossly under her breath, "My cursed hair is wet, and it's YOUR fault."

Zelda kicked her lightly. "Oh quiet."

The match had began, and had been running for a few seconds when Luigi, who had been running the opposite way, turned and tackled his brother!

"What about our agreement?" shouted Fox.

"Well, they are siblings," muttered Zelda.

"I agree," said Samus. "In fact, Luigi has a lot of confined anger that he really needs to release. This is the perfect excuse."

Luigi furiously beat, pummeled, and pounded on Mario, shouting, "Ha ha! Take that! Ho ho!"

Mario, however, was ready to fight back. Wrestling with his rage-filled brother, he started yelling, "What about the time you stole my Gameboy! Huh?! And erased my Poke'mon game! I had Mewtwo on there!" Water splashed and splattered all over the two, but neither were bothered by a bit of H2O.

"I'm flattered," murmured the purple-tinted Poke'mon.

Zelda shook her head. "Wow. Sibling love, I suppose."

Samus snorted. "Love indeed. Let's hope Pikachu and Pichu don't go nuts on us- they had a similar problem to those two, don't they?"

Nana nodded. However, her cloak impended her from doing that, so she said, "That sure had to be weird."

Luigi had thrown his brother off the stage, and shouted to the tinkling waters of the Fountain of Dreams, "Ha HA! I beat him!"

Then Mario crashed down on top of him, throttling him with such a grace only practiced by plumbers.

Which is no grace at all.

The two rolled around, kicking, shoving the other's face in cold water, and basically screaming out all their childhood angers.

"You destroyed my rubber Goomba!"

"What about my Batman suit I wore for Halloween eight years ago?! You ripped it!"

"You killed my goldfish back in the second grade by dumping all the food in the tank!"

"What about my tree house? You set it on fire!"

"You told my date I snored!"

"He does?" said Peach, totally into it now. "Wow. I guess I never heard that at the front door. Maybe I wasn't listening."

Samus rolled her eyes, but now one could see them, so that was good. "What's new?"

Eventually, the two rolled off and Luigi won the match by a single point.

Zelda and DK's match went swiftly. She just stood there while DK ran off the side twice, in fear of Zelda setting him on fire.

The same went for Mr. Game and Watch and Jigglypuff's match, but they both ran off the sides in the same direction. However, what really caught Peach's attention-

"They're holding hands!" she squealed. "Aww, how cute!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "And they are.... HOW old?"

Peach shrugged. "Who cares?"

An announcement came over the intercom, and to the surprise of the Smashers, it was by the Master Hand. "What are you DOING?" he yelled. "This was supposed to let you expose your anger. Let it all flow out. WHAT HAPPENED TO IT I ASK YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PERFECT PLAN!?"

Zelda rolled her crimson-hued eyes. "Relax, please."

"WHAT FOR?!"

"He can hear us?" said Samus, surprised, though you couldn't see it on her face for it was shielded by a helmet. "Oops."

"Master Hand, you set us against our friends and things like that. And," she added, "you knew Jigglypuff and Mr. Game and Watch were going out!"

"Of course I set you against your friends. And about the lovebirdos, I had no idea."

"Uh-huh," muttered Peach.

"Well," snarled the Master Hand over the intercom. "Live with it!" And he signed off with a loud BLEEP.

"That went well," said Zelda with false cheeriness.

Fox and Falco went next, and both ran off the stage, Corneria, with determination. However, on the last jump...

"Fox! Falco! What are you doing?" Two space fighters zoomed in, and Peppy was yelling, "Fox! Falco!"

"Uh-oh," said Fox, turning to Falco. "I believe we own them an explanation."

Falco shrugged. "We run off-"

Slippy landed neatly next to Falco. "What are you doing?" she asked through the window. "We saw you running off the sides and thought that you were under mind control or something."

"Uh, Slippy, Peppy, we can explain," said Fox quickly. "You see-" and he explained the whole thing.

"Oh," said Peppy. "All right then." And they flew off.

Fox and Falco sighed and ran off the edges off the ship again.

Kirby and Mewtwo did the same thing, though Kirby loathed Mewtwo for no reason that he knew. The stage, Battlefield, was easy enough to run off of.

The Ice Climbers and Peach were a bit difficult, though.

First, Peach and Nana sped off the edges, but Popo wanted to fight. Struggling the other way, he ran for Peach, who had no idea he was coming.

(End Chapter Four)

A/N CLIFFY!

Well, not really, but hey, I tried. I've been writing for a few hours now, judging by how I've listened to the Evenescence CD twice already. It's forty-nine minutes and whatever seconds long, but that's close to an hour.

Review please! And gomen nasai about the whole laptop thing.


	5. The Clash of Kokiri and Kroopa

A/N Yay! One new review from paperpenguin. Thank you!

I don't have much to say, except this is the last chapter and be sure to review! Also, I updated my bio, but it's not like you really care... also, I updated the summary, because I really couldn't turn the story that way.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fear my kittany wrath!

0o...

What?

(Begin Chapter Five)

Peach had absolutely no idea that behind her, an angry mountain climber was bearing down on her.

"Peach! Watch-" Nana never got to finish her sentence. Popo tackled Peach, sending her flying. In the arena they were in, Mushroom Kingdom, Peach destroyed blocks as she slammed into them.

Whipping out her parasol, the peeved princess repeatedly beat upon the smaller one's head.

"Popo! Stop that!" yelled Nana, rushing over. She grabbed Popo and tore him away. "What was that for?"

Popo fidgeted, rubbing at his head. "Well, aren't we supposed to fight?"

Peach let down her parasol in disbelief. "What?"

"Didn't you hear the rest of the Smashers talking about defying the Master Hand?" asked Nana.

Popo raised his eyes. "What? I never heard that!"

Nana sighed. "Where were you?"

Popo shrugged. "In my room. I didn't bother to watch the tournament. I came down when people were yelling, 'Where's Popo!?'"

Nana rolled her eyes. "Well, we're all supposed to run off the sides and not hurt each other."

Popo sheepishly looked at the ground. "Oops. Sorry, Peach."

Peach whacked Popo over the head again. "Apology accepted. Now run off the side of this arena!"

The battle was over in a matter of minutes. Peach returned to her friends, Samus and Zelda, and Nana tagged along. Popo had to go to the infirmary to get a cold compress on his head.

"Next is Gannondorf and Link, isn't it?" asked Samus, fingering her gun to distract herself. "You worried?"

Zelda kept her eyes to the sphere of Din's fire she had in palm. "No, but... well, they are mortal enimies, right? What if they really hurt the other?"

Samus laughed a humorless laugh. "Oh, I'm sure nothing will happen. Really."

Zelda smiled. "Yeah..." But something nagged at her. Her scarlet eyes betrayed worry.

Hyrule Temple was the arena, and both Gannondorf and Link were geared up and ready. Both had a fire in their eyes. Zelda thought Gannondorf looked slightly smug, like he had something planned. She didn't like it.

"One... two... GO!" cried the announcer, and the battle began.

Link leapt forward from his perch on top of the columns, and Gannondorf ran from his spot on the far right. The Hero of Time unsheathed his sword and stabbed downward, right above Gannondorf.

It struck the Gerudo in the head, and Gannondorf was flung against the rocks. Struggling up, he threw a hefty punch, which sent Link flying.

The boy smashed into the wall, but sprang up again and fired off arrows, stunning Gannondorf temporarily. However, it was brief, and Gannondorf ran at Link, and hurled another punch at him.

Link ducked and thrust out with his sword, and caught the man in the leg. Stepping backwards, Link was still for a moment- and then was launched backwards by sensor bombs!

"Not fair!" cried out Zelda, standing up. "There were not supposed to be any items!"

"Gannondorf will do anything to get back at Link for dissing him," said Samus gently. "Sit down, he's been through worse before."

Zelda sat down, arranging her dress around her legs, her crimson eyes burning with fury.

Link sat up, his own azure eyes livid. Quickly getting up, he chucked a boomerang at Gannondorf, catching him in the face and throwing him off the arena!

The crowd "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed, but it was mostly because no one had spoken for a while.

Gannondorf reappeared, and this time kicked out viciously, catching Link a nasty one in the side. Link was tossed across the arena, but managed to cling to the edge, gripping with the last of his strength.

Gannondorf came over to the edge, and was about to punch Link off the edge when Link lashed out with his hookshot, catching Gannondorf in the legs, wrapping the chain around them. Jerking the hookshot, he hurled Gannondorf over the edge. As soon as Gannondorf fell to his defeat, Link let go, burned, bruised and aching.

Zelda ran to the rest area, where Link had stumbled in and collapsed on a couch. She yelled at him, "Why didn't you quit? It was an unfair match!"

Link opened an eye. "I still beat him," he said in a exhausted voice. Closing the eye, he fell into a deep sleep.

Zelda placed a cool cloth on his forehead and left him in the room, when he drifted off into sleep.

At the Smashers watching zone was intensely alert as they waited for Pikachu and Pichu's match to end. Both of the electric mice ran off the edge, dropping to their acid-y deaths on Brinstar, where they fought.

Now, the match everyone was waiting for had come. Bowser and Young Link were tense, and ready to battle.

The stage was Termina. Bowser and Young Link appeared, both with anger and weapons at ready, whether it be sword or claw.

"One... two... GO!" screamed the announcer, and Young Link, almost as if to the beat of the music, which was Saria's Song, leapt forward and back, taunting Bowser.

The oversized turtle angrily slashed out at the young boy, who gracefully leapt back, sticking out his tongue and shouting, "Nah nah nah!"

Bowser growled and stamped forward, until he was feet from the youth, and suddenly ducked down and lashed out with a claw, catching Young Link in the legs, sending him on the back of the other turtle there.

Bowser grinned, showing fangs and sharp teeth, and ambled forward, his burgundy eyes full of vegenence.

Young Link lay on the back of the huge turtle, in pain. However, the music made his mind drift back to the days of the Kokiri, with Saria and his treehouse...

Suddenly, he was aware of a huge presence bearing down on him. He sprang up and stabbed up with the sword, throwing Bowser off balance.

Landing on his back, Bowser became furious. Jumping up, he roared, sending out fire. Young Link winced in pain, but retaliated with arrows tipping with fire, and a hefty kick to the ribs.

However, Bowser knew what was coming, and ducked, grabbing Young Link and hurling him over his shoulder. Clinging to the edge of the stones, he grasped and snatched at whatever he could. Climbing up, he threw his boomerang at Koopa (sp?), sending him flying onto the giant turtle's back, who submerged at that exact second, drowning Bowser!

Young Link drank a swig of Lon Lon milk, savoring the taste. One more to go, he thought.

Bowser reappeared, and the second he did, he hit out at Young Link with a claw, catching him in the head. Young Link spun off the edge, and nearly drowned if it were not for the turtle that was rising, saving Young Link!

Bowser growled in surprise, and during that second, Young Link leapt up and pitched a bomb at Bowser.

The explosive slammed into Bowser and sent him spinning into the water. Young Link smugly, again, took a quick slurp of Lon Lon milk.

After winning, Young Link, though bruised, singed and basically beaten in every respect, ran to the rest area where older Link was waking up.

"Guess what?" said Young Link, sitting on the edge of the couch where the older Link was. "I beat Bowser! He stood no chance!"

Link opened a bleary eye. "And you came to me... why?"

Young Link bounced up and down again. "Because I have an enemy too, like you do, and I beat him, like you did!"

The Hero of Time sighed. "You are me."

Young Link looked at the ceiling. "That's a lot to think about, isn't it?"

Link closed his eye. "I guess you aren't that bad. You are, after all, a younger version of me, right?"

Young Link stopped looking at the ceiling and turned his head to what he would become in seven years. "Yep!"

(End The Tournament)

A/N Excuse me for the cheesy ending. I really couldn't think of another way to do it. I always thought, since they must get on the other's nerves, they'd make up some way.

Yes, this is the last chapter. I hope you like it! I know it was a bit short, but oh well. I tried. ; ) Thanks to all my reviewers! You really helped me with the story!

Review, and may your shadow ne'er leave you!


End file.
